Royal Ghost
The Royal Ghost card is unlocked from the Spooky Town (Arena 12) or a Legendary Chest. He is an area damage, melee troop with moderate hitpoints and damage. A Royal Ghost card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *The Royal Ghost spawns invisible and is only targetable by opposing troops when he attacks. Because of this, his initial attack always hits first. **Spells and area damage attacks will still affect the Royal Ghost whether he is invisible or not. **Due to his invisibility, the Royal Ghost is terrible at tanking since the Tower will attack the troop behind him. *The Royal Ghost is a powerful offensive troop since his invisibility allows him to reach key targets without taking unnecessary damage, such as a Wizard. The ability to pick off targets like this is incredibly disruptive, sometimes forcing the player to play a card early to protect their troops or a Tower from him. However, air units have no effect on him whatsoever since they will both ignore each other. *One should not ignore the Royal Ghost since he will not take unnecessary damage from the Tower due to his invisibility, and can also deal massive damage to it. Swarms will be ineffective as he does splash damage. The player can use a Knight or other mini-tanks to counter the Royal Ghost and potentially form a counterpush. *The Royal Ghost is also a strong support card. He deals moderate splash damage which allows him to effectively counter the Goblin Gang, Barbarians, and Skeleton Army. **The Royal Ghost excels at taking down ranged troops since his invisibility negates their range advantage. Once up close, it is very difficult for them to out-damage him. Key targets are Wizards, Musketeers, and Witches. A Royal Ghost can one-shot equivalent level Princesses and Dart Goblins. **The Royal Ghost pairs well with Hog Riders. The Hog Rider tanks all the damage while the Royal Ghost follows, dealing with opposition. Once the Royal Ghost is done clearing up, he too will begin attacking the Crown Tower. *The Royal Ghost is a situational defensive troop. For example, he is difficult to play reactively due to his invisibility. The Royal Ghost cannot kite troops since he spawns invisible. *The Royal Ghost cannot distract the opponent's Royal Ghost or a Tesla that is hiding. Instead, they will just ignore each other. *One of the cheapest counters the player can use against a Royal Ghost is an Ice Golem and Skeletons combo. First, one must put the Ice Golem to distract the Royal Ghost and make it turn visible, then deploy the Skeletons behind him to deal the damage. *Guards can counter the Royal Ghost if they are placed to surround him. History *The Royal Ghost card was added to the game on 4/1/18. *On 24/1/18, a Balance Update decreased the Royal Ghost's damage by 6%, hit speed decreased to 1.8sec (from 1.7sec), invisibility delay increased to 1.2sec (from 0.7sec). *On 4/6/18, a Balance Update delayed the Royal Ghost’s invisibility to 1.6 sec (from 1.2 sec). *The 20/6/18 Update moved the Arena to unlock the Royal Ghost from Hog Mountain (Arena 10) to Royal Arena (Arena 7). *On 5/11/18, a Balance Update decreased the Royal Ghost's hitpoints by 9%. *On 28/1/19, the January 2019 Update moved the Arena to unlock the Royal Ghost from Royal Arena (Arena 7) to Spooky Town (Arena 12). *On 2/9/19, a Balance Update increased the Royal Ghost's splash radius to 1 tile (from 0.8 tiles). Trivia * He, the Valkyrie, the Dark Prince, and the Mega Knight are the only melee troops which can deal area damage. However, unlike the aforementioned troops, the Royal Ghost does not do a 360° area attack. * Two Royal Ghosts or a Royal Ghost and a Tesla from an opposing player will ignore each other instead of attacking each other. * The Royal Ghost has the same health value as a Miner of equal level. * The Royal Ghost is subject of some Emotes. de:Königsgeist es:Fantasma real fr:Fantôme Royal ru:Королевский призрак